


Just a Dream

by kozumeshouyou



Series: Hinata's Harem [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: HQ Rarepair Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozumeshouyou/pseuds/kozumeshouyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Six: Dreams</p><p>Haikyuu Rare Pair Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Dream

Kuroo woke, gasping for air, helplessly clawing at his throat trying to get the feeling of strangling hands off of his throat. Hands shaking Kuroo flinched when a warm hand placed itself over his own, stopping them from moving.

Immediately relaxing when his eyes met Shouyou’s worried amber eyes and he laced his still trembling fingers through Shouyou’s.

Shouyou’s other hand came to rest on his head, lightly running his hands through Kuroo’s hair softly reassuring Kuroo that it was only a dream, that he was there for him and that he’d never let anything happen to him. Kuroo felt himself slowly drifting off to sleep as his body relaxed in Shouyou’s embrace, smiling sleepily as he felt Shouyou place a soft kiss on the top of his head.

It felt like Kuroo had only slept for a minute when his alarm blared, waking him from his sleep.

Kuroo reached out, eyes still closed, searching for the warmth of Shouyou’s body, hand pausing on the cold bedsheets as the memories came rushing back.

Kuroo getting the call, rushing to the hospital only to find that he was too late. Too late to see Shouyou smiling. Too late to hold him, kiss him, tell him how much he loved him just on last time.

Kuroo couldn’t help but laugh cynically as the tears began to stream down his face. “What do you mean you’re ‘here for me’ Shouyou.” Curling into himself Kuroo cried silently, clutching the pillow that had stopped smelling of Shouyou long ago.

**Author's Note:**

> yoooooo, come at me!! *wink wink* [Tumblr](http://shxuhei.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kozumeshouyou)


End file.
